The present application relates to an optical system and more particularly to an optical system for monitoring chambers within a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor section that compresses air and a fuel system that delivers a mixture of fuel and the compressed air to a combustor for ignition and thus the production of hot combustion gasses in an annular combustion chamber. During engine operation, anomalies may occur within or downstream of the combustor that may increase emissions of regulated combustion products and/or damage internal engine components such as the turbine section. Such anomalies may include flame-out within the combustor, improper flame temperature, fuel mal-distribution and changes to fuel composition and/or mixture ratios. Without proper detection and mitigation of these and other anomalies, the gas turbine engine may not meet emission standards and may require avoidable maintenance.